Blood Lust 2: Far From Over
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Everything is going good finally.No more nightmares. No more anything.Until a new evil force tries to ruin everything they worked so hard to fix.They fell in love but will that love be enough to save them. Slash Jeff/Adam,Matt/Shannon,Christian/A.J
1. Adam

**A/N: Here it is finally...R&R**

**This chapter is basically how Adam and Christian met Gangrel**

**--**

_" Christian. Don't wake up. I'm just telling you I'm home." I lightly kissed my brother's cheek as he slept. I turned to leave the room when I heard his small child-like voice._

_" Addy please don't leave." Christian begged sitting up in his bed._

_" What's wrong Chris. I'm sorry about being gone so long..It was a school thing and I couldn't get out of it. I can see you in the morning."_

_" Addy please! Don't leave." I quickly flipped on the light when I heard the desperation in his voice. If someone hurt my brother I was going to hurt them._

_When the light filled the room I saw the bruises. Christian was covered in black bruises that ruined his beautiful pale skin. I pulled his shirt over his head to see more of the ugly bruises covering his back and chest._

_" Chrissy, what happened?" I asked my little brother as I lightly fingered the many bruises._

_" I was to loud so he hit me." Christian whimpered._

_I knew who he was. It was our mothers new boyfriend Shane. He never hit me because I'm bigger then him but he always beats on Christian when I'm gone. But it's never been this bad. I never should have left Chrissy alone._

_"It's okay. I'll lay with you until you fall asleep. I won't let it happen again." I slid beside my brother and pulled him close to me._

_" Addy..He did more..." My brother whispered clutching my hand._

_" Christian what did he do to you?"_

_" He made me do things to him..." Christian started to sob loudly in my arms._

_" We are leaving." I knew it wouldn't help if I went in there room and beat the shi,t out of Shane. I just grabbed Christian warmest clothes and ushered him out the door._

_"Adam where are we going?" Christian asked quietly as we walked down the street._

_" Away from here. That's all I know. Come on keep walking Chrissy." I grabbed his hand and led him down the street._

_We walked for two hours straight until Christian fell to his knees in tears. I don't know what I was doing. Christian was only twelve and I was leading him all around town in the middle of the night. _

_" Adam I'm tired. I don't want to walk anymore. Where are we going?" I just went on my knees beside him and hugged him. I was scared but I couldn't let him see that._

_" Chrissy don't cry. Come on that restaurant is open. We will get something warm to eat." I wiped the tears from his cheek and led him into the warm diner._

_" You order something to eat and I'm going to go to the bathroom." I left my brother with the older waitress who led him to a table. The minute I got into the bathroom I broke down. _

_I was trying to calm down for Christian. He needed me to be strong but I was weak. I quickly wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I was interrupted by a tall blonde man._

_" Are you okay son?" The man asked me._

_" I'm okay sir." I answered quickly._

_" I don't think you are. Is that little boy out there your brother?" _

_" Yes, he is sir."_

_" What's your name? I'm Gangrel." The taller man stuck out his hand._

_" Adam. Nice to meet you but I have to get back to my brother." I tryed to make my way out the door but he stopped me._

_" Adam here is my card. Call me if you need help." _

_" Okay." I said quickly running out of the bathroom. Christian was sitting there eating a big plate of waffles._

_" Hi Addy. Want a bite?" Christian asked. I just shook my head and smiled at my little brother. I was thinking about that card that was burning a hole in my pocket._

_--_

_It was four in the morning and we were still walking. I was holding Christian on my back as he slept. I stop at a pay phone and layed my brother on the ground. I had no other choice then to call that man from the diner._

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_" Hello.." The gruff voice sounded wide awake._

_" Gangrel, This is Adam from the diner. Could you pick me and my brother up please. We have no where else to go."_

_**-- **_

**A/N: there it is...R&R**


	2. Adam 2

**A/N: Woot. I finally figured out what's going to happen..Any Christian or Shannon lovers will enjoy it...R&R**

**P.S. The italic stuff is Christian and Adam talking through their thoughts**

**-- --**

"Can we go out tonight?" Jeff asked throwing his arms around my neck. I really have trouble saying no to Jeff. I don't know what it is. His big green eyes or the way he bites his pouty lips. Whatever it is I can't keep my hands off of him.

" I guess so..Let see if Matt and Shannon want to go. We can have a double date. My butterfly." I whispered into his ear. I tried not to laugh when I felt him shiver. I just love how that pet name makes him shiver.

" I better go and get ready...I love you Adam." Jeff said with a big smile. I smiled back at the purple haired man as he skipped up the stairs.

_" Adam, can I ask you something?" _

_" What do you need Chrissy..?"_

_" Wow you haven't called me Chrissy in years...It's weird..Can A.J and I come and stay there for a little while...I kinda...well um...all I can really say is trouble..."_

_" Ya, you and A.J can. When are you coming?"_

_" Well...We are going to leave in three days A.J has to work till then. Then it's about a six hour drive from Gainesville to get to Cameron. So, ya..Thanks Addy."_

_" See you then. I better go. Bye baby brother._

_" Bye Addy."_

--

" Adam!" I heard Jeff shout down the stair. I ran up hopeing he was okay.

" What is it Jeff. Are you okay?" I asked quickly hugging him tight.

" Calm yourself..I'm fine. I just need you to help me do up my jeans..They are a little tight." Jeff said biting his lip gently.

" They look mighty fine on you Jeffro." I mumbled resting my hands on his thin almost girlish hips. I pushed him on to his bed and started unbuttoning his equally tight shirt.

" My little butterfly. My fragile little butterfly." I moan when I felt Jeff's hands attack my belt.

" Adam..Come on. Bite me. Please, I want you." Jeff moaned grinding his hips against me. I needed to stop this before things got out of hand.

" Jeff, stop." I whispered pulling away from him. Jeff looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. He just pulled his knees up to his chest and let his hair cover his face. I know he was makeing sure I didn't see him so upset.

" Jeff, I'm sorry. I really am...for leading you on...I'm just not ready." I addmited quietly. I leaned closer to the younger man. Jeff just pulled away.

" I better get dressed. Could ya go and see if Matt and Shanny are ready?" Jeff asked quietly. I knew he was upset because his southern drawl was getting hard to understand.

" Ya, I will. I love you."

" I do too." Jeff said barely above a whisper. I just closed the door, feeling worse then I've ever felt before.

**A/N: Poor Adam...I want to hug him now..I wonder why he won't bite Jeff...Adam is a cnfuseing sexy vampire and what trouble has Christian gotten in...R&R**


	3. Shanny

**A/N: Read and Review please!**

**-----------**

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I could tell the mood was pretty tense as Adam, Matt, jeff and I walked into the club. Jeffand Adam weren't talking and matt was talking alot which was strange for the usally quiet man. I looked around at the large group of people in the small dark buliding. We quickly found a table and Adam and Matt went to get drinks. Jeff looked down at the table and traced the pattern on the table top.

I sighed. "Jeff get your ass up we are going to dance." I grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. His hands soon found there way to my hips as he pulled me close to him. I smiled up at my friend who was singing along to the song. This was better, If Jeff was happy I was happy. Our happiness was short lived however because Adam and Matt decided to play hero

"Should we break it up?" Jeff asked in a tired voice. I nodded and we quickly walked to our boys. Adam and Matt were both punching these very large guys. One had his dark hair in braids and the other had shot black hair with sunglasses.

I swore when I saw two thin blonde girls hugging each with tears in their eyes. Me and Jeff quickly walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl with with white blonde hair.

"Booker and Sting wouldn't leave us alone....Then...Your friends...they stopped them." She cried softly. I looked over at Jeff and he was consoleing the girl with dirty blonde hair.

" Oh...Well...I'm Shannon...The dark haired guy who was punching the guy with sunglassed was Matt, the other guy is Adam and the guy with your friend is Jeff." I said with a small smile.

"H-hi I'm Angelina and my friend is Talia." Angelina gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and looked at Adam, Matt and jeff. They were doing that goodamn talking with there thought thing.

Adam looked at the two girls. " You girls can stay with us tonight."

----------

It was four in the morning when I felt the bed move. I was pretty sure it was Matt so a rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I groaned tiredly when I felt a hand on the front of my boxers. It felt weird, the hand wasn't big like Matts. it was small and cold. I shot straight up, then the lights flipped on. Talia was standing by the light switch just wearing a big tee shirt and Angelina was in a light pink bra and panties.

"Ugh....What are you guys doing....Wheres matt?" I asked quickly.

"Matthew, Jeffrey and that douche bag Adam are takeing a nap." talia sneered. My eyes went wide, she had fangs.

"You guys are vampires...?" I swore loudly.

"No shit kid." Angelina said as she pinned me against the bed. Shit okay I was going to die.

"So your going to kill me?" I asked in alittle voice.

"Yup." Talia said as she looked at me like a piece of meat.

"Why?"

" One of your little friends hurt our friends. So we are going to kill you then Matt, then Jeff then Adam." Talia pushed my head back so Angelina could well rip my throat out. That's when the door opened.


	4. Christian

I looked over at the sleeping boy in passiger seat. He was hunched over cuddleing with the big blue pillow that I always sleep with. A.J says he likes it because it smells like me and it keeps him calm. I know I have a lot to do with his tendency to get panicky. More than once I have come home covered in blood and barely walking. S'not my fault I have a bit of a mouth on me…I blame that on Adam. I learned from the best.

I heard A.J grumble under his breath as I put the car in park. I ran a soothing hand through A.J's very short hair and looked at my brothers big house. I know I wasn't suppose to show up for another three days but I just got a feeling some shit was going to go down and I really needed to stop it. I kissed A.J on the forhead and placed my quite long silver knife in his hand. " I'll come and get you in a minute sweetness…If vamp fucks with you…You know what to do." A.J mumbled softly about assclowns and tightened his hand around the knife. I chuckled softly in his ear as I got out of the car and locked it behind me. I look back at him one more time before going up o the house. I knocked on the door and frowned I saw all of the lights were off but one. The door was unlocked so I let myself into the quite house.

"Adam….Jeff….Matt?" I shouted as I looked around. "Awh fuck." I grumbled when I took a big whiff of the air. It didn't smell like it should have. I didn't smile Adam's soap or Matt's dederent and I couldn't even smell sugar and hair dye which always means Jeff. All I could smell was blood, sweat and something else that smelt fermiler but I couldn't place it.

"_Matty please…I'm scared..Matty please it hurts. Help me." _

It was Shannon, a growl came deep from my chest as I ran up the stairs. I threw open the door and couldn't belive what I was seeing. Shannon was not moveing and two blonde girls were drinking his blood. I didn't think, I grabbed the first one by the hair and threw her against the wall hard, I grabbed the other one and pinned her against the wall by her neck. " Taila? What are you dirty whores doing here?"

Angelina got up from the ground and kicked me in the leg I grabbed her by the neck with my other handand pinned her beside Taila. " What the fuck are you two doing here?" I asked both of them again.

" We haven't forgot about him Christain and your gonna pay." Angelina hissed as she dug her nails into my cheek.

I slapped her across the face then tossed both of them out of the door. I went over to the bed and poked Shannon in the arm. " Kid….Wake up…Your fine." Shannon opened his eyes and lightly touched the slowly bleeding marks on his chest. I swore under my breath when the kid started to cry. " God damnit Shannon. " I grumbled as I pulled him against my chest. " Those slut won't hurt ya anymore. I'll make sure of it okay. I'll chop off there fake tittys and then there heads." I was never good at comforting people. A.J was the only one I was good at talking to.

Shannon looked up at me with big teary eyes. " why didn't Matty come and save me…" I didn't know how to comfort Shannon. So I just held him till he fell asleep. After he fell asleep I cleaned him up straightened the room, I walked out of the room to find my brother and those two Hardy boys. I needed to know what the fuck was going on.


	5. Christian 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter contains sex! MAN SEX!**_

I was ready to kill something after I found them. Those whores must have glamoured then drugged them. Matt, Jeff and Adam were knocked right out and I found a empty needle on the ground beside them. A sat down on the couch and watched them for a few minutes before springing up to my feet and running out of the door. I almost forgot my baby in the car. I smiled when I got out to the car, A.J was still out like a light. A walked over to the other door and opened it. A.J's pretty blue eyes opened slowly and he made a small mewing sound.

"Hey sweetness, we can crash in the spare room." I told him with a smile on my face. I picked him up in my arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. A.J may be bigger than me but I'm a lot stronger. I loved treating him like a baby though. I grabbed our bags and carried him upstairs quiet fast. I tossed A.J onto the big comfy bed and smiled down at him.

"Come on Chrissy lets cuddle." A.J smiled up at me sleepily, He tugged off his shirt and tossed it at me. I couldn't help but grin stupidly down at him. A.J was perfection. He was around the same height as me but I was pale and lean. A.J was all tanned and muscle. He had short dark hair and a accent that makes me want to bend him over and fuck his brains out. But the best thing was the little tattoo on his hip, it said Chrissy's and it matched the one that said A.J's which was on my shoulder.

I chuckled softly and pulled my own shirt and jeans off. I flopped into bed and sloppily kissed his neck and shoulder. "Did you have a good rest in the car?" I mumbled against the crook of his neck as my hand slid down his chest.

"It was real good cept I was real horny and kept dreaming about my favorite boy." A.J said happily as I unbuckled his jeans.

"Hips up Sweetness." I grinned lewdly down at him as I tugged his jeans and boxer down. I took a step back and looked down at him. I didn't want to cuddle with him, I wanted to fuck his cute little brains out. I kicked off my jeans and bent over to dig threw my bag. I found a bottle of lube and turned to face him. " Since you had such a good nap..We are so gonna fuck."

I popped the cap off of the lube and squirted a good amount in my hand and lubed up my cock. "Want me to open you up darling, or do you want it rough?" I growled as A.J started to wiggle around on the bed.

" Open me up..I'm still sore from the other night." A.J bit his lip and wiggled around more. He was hard as a rock.

I grabbed A.J's legs and almost bent him in half so I could get to his very tight little hole. I kissed him hard as I slid two lube covered fingers deep into him. A.J let out a small mewling sound. I watched him with a curious look on my face as he started to move back and fuck my fingers. It was really fun watching him when he was horny. His eyes always closed and he always made theses really slutty sounds.

After a good few minutes of this I pulled my four fingers away from him. I lubed up my cock once again before positioning myself outside of my boy. A.J looked up at me with a needy look on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half open.

" Darling look at me." I chuckled softly. A.J looked up at me like the good boy he was. The minute his eyes were on me I pushed into him until I bottomed out. I always get A.J to look at me because the look on his face when I first enter him…it's mind-blowing.

I thrust into him at a steady pace, I wanted this to last as long as it could. Being a vampire I could go all night but A.J on the other hand couldn't. He was already moaning and arching almost painfully off of the bed. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were needy moans, curse words and my name over and over.

" Chrissy…bite me please..I need you to." A.J tossed his head back to expose his neck. I felt my fangs slid out of my upper jaw. I snarled and pulled almost all of the way out of A.J. I sunk my teeth into his neck at the same moment I slammed back into him.

My thrusts got harder when his blood filled my mouth. I tossed my head back and moaned loudly as I felt his come warm come cover my stomach. He was so tight around me I thought my dick was going break. I kissed him roughly on the mouth. He kissed me back and moaned when he tasted his own blood. I could last much longer. I came inside of my very tight boyfriend with a moan.

I pulled out of A.J with a pop and smiled dreamily down at him. He was panting hard and flushed red. He smiled back at me before lightly touching the marks on his neck. Unlike every other person I have been with, I never had to lick the bite marks to heal them, they healed by themselves quite fast. I licked the blood off his neck and shoulder. Once he was all cleaned up I pulled A.J tight against me.

" I'm tired Chrissy." He said with a tired yawn.

" Sleep little one." I murmured as I rubbed chest. I wait till A.J was asleep before I looked back at his neck. The two holes were gone and the skin looked as good as new. I sighed softly and laid back down. I knew my baby wasn't like everyone else. He was different. He was not human.

_**A/N: A.J isn't human :D…Not sure what he's gonna be yet but…OH! And I've decided Christian and Adam will get it on at one point.**_


	6. AJ

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The bold is Adam and Christian talking in latin and the italics is the translations

I was the first one up in the house. I didn't now vampires slept as much as they did. Chrissy never gets up before twelve and I am always up before eight. I looked around the large kitchen with a smile on my face as I started to scramble eggs for mine and that small blonde boys breakfast. I never expected for Christian to make me food. I sometimes think he forgets I'm human.

"Owh shit." I swore out loud when I grabbed the cast iron pan, it felt like it was fire. I looked down at my red hand and swore more. I just turned on the stupid stove and the thing felt red hot. I started humming to myself as I ran cold water over it. When I turned back to the stove I was slammed against the wall by my neck. I was face to face with a dark haired man with wild hungry eyes.

"What are you?" He growled as his hand tightened around my neck. I struggled against him, I couldn't breathe. My struggling got worse with his fangs popped out.

I heard a scream coming from the other side of the kitchen. It was that little blonde boy. He was screaming the guy. "Matty let him go now! Matty stop it!" He was hitting the vampire on the back but it wasn't helping, the grip tightened.

I placed both of my hands on his chest and tried push him. Matty screamed out in pain and let me go. I slumped to the floor and rubbed my throat with my tingling hands. When I looked up from my hands, Christian was ontop of the dark haired man and a rainbow haired boy and Adam were trying to pull him off.

" Christian I'm fine. Get off of him." I mumbled softly as I rubbed my neck. I watched my love get off of him. Christian's look went from angry to confused when he saw Matt's chest. It had two angry red hand prints on it. He looked like he was burned and the burns were in the shape on my hands.

"Matty, What the hell?" The rainbow haired vampire asked him.

" It was that….THING over there. He pushed me and it burned my chest." Matt looked around with wide eyes. " What the hell is it Christian?"

I hopped to my feet when I saw Christian about to pounce on him. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. " Don't touch him."

"But A.J…I wanna rip his throat out." He growled softly. Christian was ready to pounce all of his muscles were tight and his hands were clenched into fists. I rubbed his shoulder and I felt the muscles relax. I wasn't paying attention to the other men in the room. I could feel them looking at me.

When I looked up from Christian everyone was silent. The blonde boy was standing near wall, the rainbow haired boy was lightly touching the burns on Matt's chest and Adam's eyes were on me.

" Chrissy I didn't know you were coming this early.." Adam said with a chuckle as he looked over at my boy.

Christian looked at his feet and nodded. " I felt something…So I had to see if you were okay." The two brother looked at each other before Adam spoke again.

**"Est is vestri A.J"  
**_Is this you're A.J_  
**Etiam , frater. Sit meus diligo. Quod Res est rabidus , sit a humanus.**  
_Yes, brother. He is my lover. And Matthew is crazy, he is a human._  
**Vestri falsidicus parum frater**  
_Your lying little brother  
_**EGO don't teneo Addy. Is vigoratus valde velox quod res per Res. EGO postulo vestri succurro**  
_I don't know Addy...He heals very fast and thing with Matt...I need your help  
_**Parum frater nos mos vado quod sermo. Butterfly mos vigilo him quod Res mos vado quod nutritor. Nos mos invado bulla. EGO reputo EGO teneo quis vestri puer vires exsisto.**  
_Little brother we will go and talk. Butterfly will watch him and Matthew will go and feed..We will go in the study...I think I know what your boy might be._

I grumbled under my breath. I hated when Christian spoke latin just so I wouldn't know what they were talking about. Christian squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek before following his older brother out of the kitchen.

" I'm Jeff." The rainbow haired young man said with a big smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile, he was a beautiful boy. His long pink hair was pulled into two pigtails and his eyes were lime green. He looked like a cute girl.

"I'm A.J…" The younger looking boy took my hand and pulled me into the living room. He sat on the couch and folded his legs under himself. I sat beside him and watched him with a raised eyebrow. Jeff was smiling and giggling softly.

"You're not like Shannon." He said with a firm nod. " Are you a vampire?"

I shook my head and looked at my knees. " Nope…..I'm just a bartender."

He was about to speak when a loud crash came from upstairs. We were on our feet and running up the stairs. That small blonde boy was on the floor. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he was shaking. Something was really wrong.


End file.
